What It Is
by anomaly.1
Summary: Falling into Wonderland by "accident", a young woman, lost in reality, tries to pick up the pieces of her life and find her way in a strange dream with even stranger characters. But will she be able to escape with her heart intact, or lose herself in the process? OCx?
1. Lost in the Dark

_Hi there, this is anomaly.1! This is the first installment of What It Is, so thank you for reading! I decided to put it all in one chapter, so I can get to the real stuff next chapter. __ I have played through the game, and read the various manga, so I pray to be as faithful to the canon story as I possibly can._

_Hint: You'll be seeing a very familiar face soon enough. :)_

_Thank you for taking the time to read! This is mostly a prologue!_

**Chapter 1- Lost in the Dark**

* * *

The sun was shining, the sky was blue, and we were fighting again.

"I'm stupid, alright?" I mutter in a low breath, pain stabbing my heart.

I stand awkwardly behind the island sitting in the middle of our kitchen, facing my mother, who pierces me with narrowed eyes filled with contempt as she taps the wooden spoon against the metal pot that cooks on the stove, once, twice, thrice, flicking off the remains of our dinner tonight. The house smells like memories, of dinners long past and gone, warm and inviting.

I can't help but wonder if she was imagining it were me she was hitting with that spoon. I drag my eyes away from her hand to her face, which is hard and angry. Crossing my arms and shifting from foot to foot, I struggle to hold myself together from the outside-in_, _from the tears that I knew were hiding at the corners of my eyes, waiting for the words that she would say that I knew would follow me throughout the rest of day, haunting my every thought. Or, at least, until the cycle began anew.

_I won't lose. I won't lose. I won't lose. Not this time. _I repeat over and over again in my head, trying to harden myself against what was to come.

She glares venomously at me, cooking spoon still held tightly in her hand. "Is that your excuse?" she says thickly, scoffing dismissively. I can tell she is judging me, how weak I look right now, my moist eyes and hoarse voice.

I'm so weak.

"It's not an excuse. I just can't, okay?" I plead inwardly that she would let it go, but as usual, that didn't happen.

"Why couldn't I have a normal daughter?" she snaps sharply. I wince as she casts her eyes to the ceiling dramatically, as if someone would answer why she had been given such a burden to carry. I hold myself stiffly, hating myself. The pot boils loudly, bubbles popping annoyingly on the surface of the liquid in the silence. I look away from her.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't enough. Change yourself. Do you want me to send you somewhere far away? I can marry you off, because I think that's what you need. Do you want a man, is that it?" She leers at me, tone scathing.

"No, NO!" My breathing speeds up as I shout desperately, my eyes wild. Her eyes flash at my outburst and I take a deep breath to steady myself.

Casting my face aside, I look down dejectedly. "Please, just tell me what you want me to do?" I ask quietly, head bent, as my head pounds angrily in the background. My hands are in fists, clenching. My face feels like it's on fire. I want nothing more than to scream out loud.

Tentatively, I dare to look at her, and when I do, my heart begins to race. Her eyes are dark.

Leaning over the counter, she stares hard into my eyes. I flinch. I feel my feet take a wooden step backwards, as they already knew the steps to this routine, and her eyes flash at the movement. My mother grimaces down at me, lips curling in distaste.

I know what happens next. I should have just walked away. But I didn't, I love the truth too much, no matter how much it hurts.

I don't know when I did it, but my hands rest anxiously above my heart, fingers curling into the fabric of my shirt as I pray, pray that she won't say the words that haunt me until now.

With a sneer, she says, "I wish you were never born."

And my heart breaks again. _How many times can a heart break?_ _Why doesn't it just stay broken?_

Watching me carefully, its almost as if she is gauging my reaction, and I don't disappoint as my body automatically reacts. My throat closes up and aches, and there suddenly isn't enough oxygen in the room as my chest heaves. My body trembles silently as I gawk at her, lips quivering. The warm aroma from the pot blows towards me in the air indifferently, and my eyes burn.

I lost.

The world spins round' and round' in my head, and dizzy, my feet hesitantly begin to pull me backwards, as if the world is pushing me away from where I stood. And I am no longer there, but running now.

It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining, the sky was blue, as I run up the stairs, yank my door open, and lock myself in. And there, behind closed doors in the warm house, I cry.

And then I fall and fall, into a dream.

* * *

When you fall into a dream, you can never remember how it begins.

"…_.Mia…."_

I wake up to colors, swirling around my vision. Blurred and shifting rhythmically like the inside of a heart, shades pulsing and twisting in the air above me. It feels as if I'm floating, or like I'm standing on the world's finest mattress. I'm not sure how long my eyes have been open, only that they were at the start.

Looking down, I find empty air below me, and shock courses from my head to my toes like I've been zapped with electricity. But somehow, I'm not afraid. Maybe because I know this for what it is: a dream. There's no other way that the laws of physics can so easily be broken.

I watch fascinated as I wiggle my feet and my toes curl, my feet literally seeming to be floating above nothing. A smile creeps onto my face, before fading. As tempting as the thought of flying is, I still don't know where I am.

Self-consciously, I swivel my head around from where I stand in the middle of the...room? Usually when I'm in a dream, there is some story going on, a plot I have to fulfill to end the dream. I look around and see nothing but blank space stretching out to infinity and a light mist floating in the air, aside from the kaleidoscope of colors dancing hypnotizing at the edges. Oh, and myself. I resist the urge to scratch my head at the nonsense of it all. It's like I'm stuck in an abstract painting. Or, I smile to myself, an artist's nightmare.

But it came from my mind, so technically I have no one to blame but myself for conjuring up this, well, whatever it is! Frowning, I walk forward, hoping something will happen. A deep silence reigns as mist weaves around my form teasingly.

Well, isn't this exciting.

Where's the story? I mean, come on and give me something good! Sleeping is the only time I can _have_ dreams, so, brain, please try to cooperate with me here. As pretty as this all is, it's kind of lacking in company.

I close my eyes, scrunching my face in concentration, mentally persuading whatever was controlling this dream to change the scenery at least. Or give me someone to share it with, though they'll probably just be a background character. It's better than this...hollow world.

Just give me something to escape in…please. Something, anything, to hold off reality for just a little longer...

"…_Mia."_

Huh?

My eyes open with a jolt as I snap back to life, and my body trembles slightly. What the heck was that? It almost felt like someone was…there, for a second.

I whirl around, tendrils of hair floating around my face slowly in the viscous atmosphere. Gazing into the distance I find nothing out of place. Well, as out of place as this place can be. But it feels like there is a presence, and it's overwhelming, pressing on me on all sides. My head swims at the sensation.

I draw in a deep breath, composing myself. Fine, if that's how this dream wants to play. I'll bite. "Hello?" My voice echoes in the silence, ringing in my ears. I wait patiently, though my body is tense and my hands fidget anxiously at my sides.

I try again. "I know you're there. Whatever, or, uh, whoever you are."

No answer.

Sighing to myself, I brush a hand through my hair. "Ha, of course there wouldn't be an answer." I mutter, staring at my feet and the colors that fade and appear in my sight. I'm all alone here, after all.

"…_here…come."_

My head snaps up, eyes widening.

Power hums in the air, and like liquid, ripples through the dreamscape all at once, leaving me breathless. Pressure compresses the walls around me, and my heart feels like it's being squeezed as I sway unsteadily on my feet. My knees buckle beneath me as I bend under the weight pushing me down. I cry out in fear.

"_Come…"_

A maelstrom of voices sweeps around me, indistinct, and whispers things I can't understand, weeping and laughing and screaming all at once.

"…_to…"_

I sink to the ground and grip my head as the whispers grow, more joining in, growing louder and louder. Angry, sad, happy, all directed at me. I can feel every single one of them, insistent, asking me to answer them. It's too much, and my head aches like someone is ripping it open.

"…_us."_

"STOP! STOP!" I hear someone screaming desperately.

The voices hush, retreating, murmuring quietly in the background. Almost as if I'm a spectacle they're audiences to. The air thrums quietly.

I realize my mouth is moving, lips shaping a word over and over again. _Stop._ Panting raggedly, my body shakes as I lay there stiffly, curled into myself. _Too weak._ My cheeks are wet with tears. Cautiously, I unfold myself from my position on the ground, heart racing wildly. _What the hell was that? _I sniffle and rub my eyes.

Pushing off the ground, I rise to my feet slowly. My legs wobble like a newborn as I warily eye my surroundings. I freeze.

A door. A door that wasn't there before stands innocently before me. _What?_

_I could have sworn that wasn't there before._

A pristine white, it almost seemed too innocent to be real. It looked any door that I've ever not paid attention to. Why is there a door here?

I am almost too suspicious of it and with good reason after what had just transpired. No, I'm going to go slow and easy on this one. No talking to magical voices for me.

Wrapping my arms around myself tightly, I walk towards the door, uneasy with the sudden silence. It feels like I'm being watched, paranoid or not. My eyes flit around in discomfort as I shuffle slowly across the floor, silvery mist parting around my legs with each step.

I stop in front of the door and pause, scrutinizing it from top to bottom. Simple design, white, with a golden handle, and is that…light? Bright light seeps from behind the door, almost blinding me. Craning my head around to to peer behind it, I find nothing there but the back of the door.

Weird.

I bite my lip worriedly as I contemplate what to do_._ I could always just, you know, try to open it? It IS a door, after all. But somehow…something inside tells me that whatever is behind the door is dangerous, in some way. But my curiosity wouldn't rest until I opened it and saw what was inside. There was something...oddly compelling about the door. Just begging me to open it.

Pandora's door, I think humorlessly.

To open or not to open, that is the question. Either I stay here with the creepy voices, or open the door, and unleash something far worse.

_And I wouldn't know until I tried, right? _A voice coaxes temptingly in my mind, coiling around my thoughts, and I nod to myself. Sounds reasonable enough, yet...

I hesitate for a moment, tilting my head in thought. Peering behind my shoulder, at the nothing drifting endlessly, I find the answer obvious.

I think I'll take my chances.

My head whips around as I glance nervously about me, but no one is there. I've made my decision, but somehow it feels as if I'm committing a crime. Tension hangs ominously in the air.

Inhaling slowly, I look up at the door that towers over me. Tentatively, I reach out to touch the door knob and flinch at the warmth exuded from it. Quickly, I draw my hand back, jerking away to stare at door accusingly, before sighing.

No, I am not going to be a coward. I'm going to see what's behind that door, even if it kills me at this point. Better than waiting this dream out, whatever it is.

Once again, I step towards the door which seems to glow brighter now, and I grab the door knob firmly, grasping it tight in my hand, ignoring the voices that seem rise in waves now, urging and reprimanding, chanting deafeningly in my ears. A clock ticks somewhere.

"Here I go…." I breathe. I slowly turn the handle, and grin as it twists smoothly in my hand. The door creaks softly, as if it hasn't been used in forever. It starts to open and….

**"Not yet."**

.

.

.

Someone laughs in the dark, and the light swallows me whole.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please read and review if you liked it all, or if you want to. I'm not asking for a certain number, or anything like that!

Things are just getting started here, and next chapter is when everything changes, if you understand what I mean. If you have any ideas or suggestions, feel free to shoot them at me. :)

**I am open to pairings when the time comes, and everyone has been introduced!**

See you soon!

-anomaly.1

_Theme_:_ Code Geass OST- Memory Museum_


	2. A Mad World

**Chapter 2: A Mad World**

* * *

Heart fluttering violently, I fall back into my body with a gasp, my eyes shooting open with a dizzying start. Soft blankets wrap around me, tangled between my legs and brushing against my skin. My messy hair tickles my face as I stare blankly at my bedroom ceiling, cheap glow-in-the dark stars glowing dimly in the dark. Rusty light filters through the window blinds, the crimson sunset burning through the blushing sky as the sky darkens.

That dream again.

Sighing I turn to my side, blankets rustling in the dark as I grope blindly for my phone. It's probably somewhere on my bed after another mid-day music jam/nap. My fingers closes around the small object lost between the sheets, and the familiar weight both reassures and sickens me.

Right; this is reality.

Releasing a sigh, I bring my phone close to my face and blink as it shines uncomfortably in my eyes. Squinting blearily, I slide my thumb over the screen, fluorescent light shining garishly in my face.

6:01 PM. 2 text messages. 1 voice mail message. My eyebrows raise as I tap the bright green phone icon curiously, window opening, and focusing on the number at the top of the list. My eyes freeze and my body stiffens as a frown threatens to pull at my lips. "Ugh…" I groan, tempted to throw my phone across the room, if not for the fact that someone would have to pay for it later. I flip to the text message.

'Hey, I havent seen u in awhile….Whats been going on with you lately?' the screen reads. I scroll to the next one.

'I miss you a lot. Let's meet up.'

A laugh bubbles self-deprecatingly from my throat that belies the numb feeling in my chest. Lifting myself from the toasty warmth of my blanket cocoon, I hold the phone delicately between both hands, wondering how to reply.

_Be honest._

Automatically, my fingers fly across the screen's keyboard, cursing spell-correction under my breath as I have to stab the backspace button every so often.

'I'm fine. I miss you too. But I don't think I can anymore.'

My finger hovers uncertainly over 'send', throat tightening.

Nothing is the same anymore.

But I can't.

'Sure. When do you want to meet? =)'

I smile wistfully, shaking my head at myself. Same as always, huh?

Always lying.

A moment later, my phone vibrates. 'Great! I'll pick you up at….' I'm sad that it's so easy; people believe what they want.

After a text back to confirm, I drop my head back to my pillow, defeated, and expressionlessly toss my phone aside. _Why can't I just be left alone?_

There's no point to laying around now. Pushing off the mounds of blankets on me, I sling my legs over the edge of my bed and stand up, ear ringing. Stretching like a feline that's just awakened from a cat-nap, I feel morbidly satisfied when I hear a crack or two. With a yawn I flip the light switch beside my bed with a careless flick, blinking tiredly at the sudden change in lighting. I think I may become nocturnal at some point; I can barely handle any light these days.

Looking over my room, it's pretty simple: white walls, bed, mirror, desk, etc. The only thing that has a touch of me in it are my posters tacked to the walls, my video game collection on my shelf, and my bookcase chock full of novels with titles galore. It's rather boring, I admit.

"Just like its owner…." I scratch my head, muttering to myself while mentally comparing it to other rooms I've been in. Dorm rooms have more flair than mine.

It's not that I don't want more things for myself; I'm satisfied with the little things given to me and appreciate that I was given anything at all. I don't want to bother my parents with my selfish whims and desires. I've already taken enough from the people around me.

Wow, I'm dark.

"Okay, enough of that!" I say, clapping my hands loudly and forcing a cheerful smile. I stand there for a minute, before sighing, silence clinging to the empty house.

Edging past the growing heap of empty water bottles cluttering my floor (_when was the last time I left the house?_), I shower and change quickly. Flying through the room, I grab my keys, wallet, and phone and hastily stuff them all into a leather satchel hanging loosely around my waist.

I take a last look at myself in the mirror and study myself from an outsider's perspective.

I'm neither tall nor short. My body is rather slim, gently curved and lithe. Lacking in the bust department (unfortunately), so I look fairly androgynous. Willowy at best.

Clad in a chic canary yellow zip up hoodie, fitted black t-shirt, dark denim jeans, and black combat boots, on anyone else, it would have made a proper girl.

I shift around from side to side in the mirror, frowning. Seriously, just breast-less. I'm sure men have more impressive cleavages.

Before the haircut, I would have been a lot better off. To karma's credit, however, after years of growing it out to my waist, I went out looking for a change and made things worse for myself. But to be honest, the short look suits me better, however effeminate it is. Long hair can be such a pain. This is definitely more practical and less time-consuming, at the expense of being mistaken as the opposite sex sometimes.

Now my hair was cut to middle of my neck, layered and fanning out at the edges, neat and messy at the same time, bangs parted in the middle, because if I'm going to do the bang thing, it's got to be out of my face. I hate the feeling of hair on my face; constantly brushing it away from my face like some preening pre-pubescent punk.

With a quick run-through of a brush, untangling the knots built up from sleep, I'm done.

Skin was relatively clear, natively olive-toned, makeup-less, not counting the occasional eye liner for parties.

The eyes that stare back at me are almond shaped and rimmed with long lashes, coming from a family with all of the boys, ironically, having been blessed with feminine long lashes. I guess that's one win here. My eyes have a perpetually adorned doe-eyed innocence about them that I could never shake off. Wide-eyed and always looking like I'm listening to what you have to say. Trusting.

Deceptive.

Dark brown and ringed black, light shadows have formed underneath my eyes from late nights staring at a computer screen, last minute studying or working on assignments I procrastinated on until the last minute, or just waiting until exhaustion hit me so I could I could finally fall asleep. I haven't been doing much but sleeping and studying these days...more like years, when I think about it.

In any case, I still looked like a pretty boy.

I tug a lock of my hair self-consciously and lick my lips nervously, my reflection doing the same. Okay, self-evaluation complete. No point in going over your flaws over and over again, or like some insecure and conceited bastard. I mean, what was the point to all of that? I see myself every day!

Rummaging through my bag, a quick glance at my phone tells me that I have a few minutes before the inevitable and dreaded meeting that I absolutely have no desire, nor the heart, to go to.

So why is it that I still go? I've asked myself that question every time, and have yet to reach an answer.

But the car isn't here yet so…my eyes glance to my puffy winter coat lying forlornly over the bed, my tennis shoes sitting at its base, laces untied.

A moment later, I'm shrugging on the over-sized coat that makes me look like a walking marshmallow and switching to my comfortable tennis shoes (those boots pinch my feet!). I waddle to the door that leads to our backyard and slide it open. Winter air embraces my skin and I shiver, drinking in the frigid air, my breath coming out in smoky puffs. Our house sits on a hill with a forest at the very bottom, and the back is where the incline in the steepest, where the forest begins below it. During the summer and spring, we used to go rolling down it as children, tumbling and laughing and ramming into each other as we did. During winter, we used to take sleds and go down the slope at dangerous breakneck speeds. If we fell, mom would usually freak out and baby us endlessly, clucking her tongue at our childish stupidity. She smiled more then. Those were happier times...but they're gone now.

The memories float in my mind, unbidden, and I shake my head frantically. I gaze heavenward as snow falls lightly from the evening sky in languid circles. It's almost magical how the snow makes everything look, the grass turned silver-white in the moonlight, the trees silent and gentle in the twinkling snowfall.

Shoving my hands into pockets, I walk over to the edge of the hill, my footsteps crunching and leaving imprints behind me in the ivory snow. Plopping myself down to sit by the edge, I lay back and close my eyes, enjoying the refreshing cool that envelops the air. I smile softly as snowflakes rain tender kisses on my face, cheeks flushed.

The only thing that would make this better would be having a friend, someone, to share it with.

_Mia._

A whisper, soft as the snow that falls. My eyes drift open, but I shrug, nestling deeper into the snow. Must be my overactive imagination playing trick on my ears, wouldn't be the first time. Who else is out here but me? No one, I rationalize. Good one brain, good one.

_Mia._

I jump, springing to my feet. What the…? Okay, I swore I just heard someone call my name just now! Adrenaline pumps warm through my blood, and I suck in a breath, eyes scanning my surroundings. My breath fogs the air as I peer suspiciously at the forest below is still and dark as ever, but at night, seems like a dark chasm. I shudder despite myself and rub my covered arms, goosebumps ringing my flesh.

Maybe I should go. I don't want to end up like every other scary movie slasher film heroine and end up in bits and pieces by the end of the night just because she decided to follow the the noises that haunt her. Sad that that's the first thing that comes to my mind, but the world isn't a safe place. Not anymore, I muse grimly.

In any case, I'm not staying here to find out firsthand. Nope, no siree. Time for me to take my leave. My ride should be here any time now, anyways, so I'm definitely the coward I'm acting like. Turning around so that I'm facing away from the forest, I raise my foot to step away from the edge, I realize now, I'm balanced precariously on. Enough that I could fall from here, at this height….

"Haha, that would have been bad," I laugh anxiously, and the cold I was enjoying just before becomes sinister. Snow is beautiful, but it can hide what lies beneath it.

I stop that train of thought before it goes off the tracks. I'm doing a great job at freaking myself out now, no monsters necessary. My thoughts are monstrous enough.

I breathe a sigh of relief as I step away from the edge safely, and I am right about to take another step when I hear it again, wrapping around my mind.

_Mia._

Am I going crazy? I don't know too much about schizophrenia, but is this what it feels like? Hallucinating voices that call out my name? My body trembles in place, but not in fear. Anger. I'm angry. Why me? I'm sure there were plenty of other people out there to play mind games on. Why did I have to suffer?

I spin on my heel and glare at the moon, sky, the forest, the snow fluttering ignorantly around me, everything. No one is here to see me going insane anyway. My voice rises heatedly, contrasting with the icy environment. "HEY! Whoever the hell is out there, leave me the hell alone! You can take your voices and dreams and shove it all somewhere where I don't have to see or hear them, got it!" I shake my fist dramatically, as if I was intimidating in the least. I pause, waiting. Wind blows around me on the peak, ghosting past my ears. My eyebrows furrow, and my hand falls to my side. What was I even doing out here, arguing with nothing? And I wonder why I don't have friends.

I look away in disappointment, cold air biting my face, and move to walk away when my foot slips on a patch of ice that I was too late to see.

My eyes widen, and I'm barely aware of the cold, my heart racing, my gasp that breaks the stillness, the breath that escapes me, only the hands of gravity guiding me down, down, down. I have no time to react. My eyes seal themselves instinctively.

Time slows as I fall backwards, flying in the air, and then everything is too fast, blurring into hot pain and numbness, until I'm frozen. Darkness pulls me into oblivion, and I welcome it as I float away from the world. Flying backwards into a void, past dancing colors and a drifting figure smiling secretly at me as I tumble past, before I fall into light that eclipses everything in my sight.

* * *

"Whoa, did you see that?"

"Is he alright?"

"Fell from the sky…."

"Oh, he has a face!"

"Another role holder?"

I hear voices around me, murmuring quietly in low tones. "Five more minutes..." I groan, turning on my back in the rock hard bed, light assaulting me under closed lids. It's too warm, like I had fallen asleep outside. Did I leave the blinds open? My face twists in discomfort, my arm automatically presses against my face to block the blasted sun burning into my eyes.

"He's waking up!"

Groggy, I get up with my eyes still closed, holding my pounding head. The crowd around me whispers, shifting away from my prone body. What's going on? My eyes flutter open slowly, and the world swims in my vision, faces blurred all around me. The crowd parts as I try to organize my thoughts, and I feel someone squat beside me, the shifting of cloth as it moves.

"Hey there…You okay?" They ask softly in the tone one would use with a young child or a wounded animal, stretching a hand out to me. I startle, jerking away, and—he?—seems to realize that I'm out of it. He retracts his hand slowly and smiles kindly at me instead.

"You had quite the fall there," He jokes lightly, and normally I would smile at such a nice guy, but something is out of place.

Literally. I can't see his face.

I rub my eyes. Did I hit my head harder than I thought?

Dazed, I blink rapidly, straining my eyes, and he still has no face. Panic begins to set in. Where is his face?

Tilting his head questioningly at my lack of response, his mouth moves, but I can't hear anything he's saying.

What is going on? Where the hell am I?

Ears buzzing, I look around me, skimming over the crowd. People, adults, children, all have no face. I look up, and the sun is shining brightly in a blue, blue sky, weather clear and air crisp. A great tower looms overhead in the distance, a huge clock gracing its face. My heart beats loudly and I breathe heavily, head spinning. Oh god. I'm having a panic attack.

"Sir? Are you alright?"

My head flashes back to the faceless guy next to me. Even while having a mental breakdown, I can't get rid of my manners.

Plastering a charming smile onto my face, I nod shakily. "I'm fine. But I have to go—"

A gunshot explodes in the air. Someone screams, and the crowd scrambles frantically, scattering. More shots ring out in the square. The faceless guy next to me stands up and looks over at me, lying brokenly on the cobblestone ground.

"H-Hey, you need to get up. C'mon." He grabs my hand and pulls me up, hauling me to my feet as I stare at him numbly. He slips a hand into the inside of jacket and whips out an ink pen, fingers tightening around it decisively.

My brain finally starts catching up with my body at the action, and my mind races. "What are you doing —"

A light flashes in my face, and I blink as a gun materializes in his hand. What the hell?! How did he, when did he, what is...? Is he a freaking mage? My eyes bulge comically, and I gape openly at his hand. He grins at my reaction, and hand still closed around mine tightly, begins to run, dragging me after him.

Trying to keep up, I pant as he careens around streets and buildings, veering away from certain streets. I'm suddenly regretting not working out, because I never knew that not being in shape would lead me to die in a FREAKING BATTLE ROYALE OF LIFE AND DEATH. If only I had known; I'm none the wiser.

We hide in an alley sandwiched between two buildings, breathing hard from the exertion—well, I was breathing hard; he didn't look like he had even broken a sweat! His chest rises and falls steadily as he stands calmly at the mouth of the alley, face trained towards the street. Probably checking if the coast was clear.

Leaning heavily against a wall, I wait for my breathing to catch up and my pulse to slow. "Does this happen a lot?" I ask breathlessly, folding my arms around myself as if physcially hold myself together.

The smell of gunpowder permeates the air, and I cringe as I hear screams and shouts in the distance. Guilt roils in my chest. Glancing at me quickly, he turns away. "Of course."

Okay then. What kind of place did I land in? Is this all some crazy dream I'm having? Why aren't I waking up?

"So this is…normal? Shooting at people randomly?" Meekly, I scuff my shoe against the ground. Dirt stains my tennis shoes. I just had to buy white shoes, I think distractedly.

"Very. Sometimes we even use knives, " He replies easily, poker-faced. Well, he has no face so that's normal. Ha, I made a funny.

But he's got to be joking. Right.

Right?

"Is there a war going on or something?" No wonder the people here were fit; they had to fight for their lives every day!

Um, not the point here Mia.

"Of sorts. Territory conflicts, grudges, that sort of thing. Probably mafia." He mimics my position against the wall and crosses his arms too, shooting glances at the street every so often. His body language is unaffected, casual almost. "Don't you know all of this already?"

"Um," I mumble, averting my eyes. Should I lie? I open my mouth to answer him, but suddenly his hand presses hard against my lips, silencing me. "Mmmph…!" I complain, voice muffled. Not cool, man!

"Shh!" He loosens his hold and points toward the end of the street. My eyes enlarge as I spy the first person here with a face, walking past the alley we were hidden in. Someone like me. I see a flash of white, raven hair obscured by an over the top hat, and a gentleman's cane. I lurch forward, my feet moving of their own accord, about to take the fateful step forward.

"Stop!" Mr. Faceless hisses at me, anxiety—concern?—creasing the edges of his face.

I frown in confusion. He gestures again towards the man out on the street and pantomimes a gun shooting his own head….

I peek outside the alley again curiously. Corpses litter the streets, bullet holes riddling walls and blood smeared over cobblestone. I bring my hand to my mouth in shock, recoiling, and I can't keep myself from shuddering violently. Bile rises in my throat, and I swallow hard to keep it down.

Oh. Oh! Oh god. I was about to….!

Sweat crawls down my neck as I understand the implications behind the man with the strange hat outside. "Sorry…." I whisper, backing away slowly from the entrance. As I slowly inch away, my foot catches onto a tin can lying around.

"...!" Stumbling for balance, I flap my hands erratically like a chicken attempting to fly, kicking it away from me and sending it flying out of the alleyway.

Oh, this is not good.

Eyes wide, I watch in horror as it rolls across the pavement, rattling noisily on the street until it comes to a stop…near the man's booted foot.

Oh. Oh no. No no no no no no.

No!

Clapping my mouth in despair, I blanch as the hatted man bends to inspect the object fallen at his feet. And all I can do is watch. I just killed us. He had a future, and I destroyed it in a moment of pure clumsiness. How does this even happen?

"What are you looking at, Blood?" A deep voice calls out. Another man with—are those bunny ears?—golden locks that falls to his shoulders approaches the raven haired man, gun in hand.

Crap. Now there's two. The only way this can get any worse is if I go out there and serve myself on a silver platter, complete with an apple shoved into my mouth. Now there's an idea.

I'm suddenly yanked backward by the arm and spun around, facing my partner in death. My hands quiver as I try to keep calm, and as we stare at each other's face desperately, I realize that I should probably know the name of the person I'm going to die with, it's only proper. He did save me, even though I've killed him.

"Hey, what's your name?" I ask quickly, my eyes darting to his face and the alley opening. The tapping of boots echoes behind us. My stomach churns nauseously, I feel delirious. We're trapped. The only way out is blocked by what's trying to kill us.

This isn't real. This isn't real. It's just a dream. You're going to wake up to another boring day, and all will be well.

But why does it feel like it matters anyways? Like my life is really at stake?

His hand drops from my arm, hair falling into his face, casting a shadow on his empty features. I wish I could see his face right now, to know if he was as terrified as I felt. "I'm just a faceless…." He admits, scratching the back of his head. His hand trembles ever so slightly with the gesture.

Just like mine.

I deadpan at him blankly, and he laughs awkwardly, smiling weakly at me. A faint smile stretches across my lips obligingly in return. If I have to die, I want to remember something good before I go to my death. Being sent off with a smile isn't too bad of a way to go.

"If you really want to know…." He fidgets shyly. Footsteps echo, walking towards our direction. We still, planted in our spots. He curses under his breath, and hastily leaning forward, he places his mouth next to my ear.

"It's Niel. Run and don't look back." Something falls between us and hits the ground with a delicate metallic _clink_.

"What are you—"

Smoke rushes into my face and into my lungs, spreading into the air and billowing out into the street like smog. Something tugs my hand forward and shoves me hard. "Run!"

"What the hell?!" I hear a man shout in alarm, so I don't waste time. I take a deep breath and hurtle forward, diving headfirst into the haze.

Staggering aimlessly through the smoke, my arm covers my face as I cough madly, sprinting blindly into the street. My heart pumps with adrenaline as I run, and I don't know where I'm going, only that my feet need to keep moving. I feel like I'm getting nowhere.

_I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. _I blink away frustrated tears as I run without destination.

I'm out of the mist when I hear shouting behind me. "Hey, that's another one! Get him!"

I just had to wear yellow, didn't I?! I might as well have painted a target over me and slapped a neon sign above my head. Asking them to kill me would have more subtle!

I hear heavy footfalls chasing after me, and muscles in my legs protest as I push them harder, harder than I ever have in my entire life. I've never wanted to live as much as I did right now. Please let me live, please let me live another day. I prayed, arms pumping wildly at my sides.

I'm going to die, aren't I?

Shrieks and the clang of metal explode behind me.

"Oh god, it's him! Shoot him, shoot him now!"

"Aw, you guys were playing and didn't invite me?"

I hurry on as shots bang, bullets whizzing past, and yelp as one gets too close. I swerve wildly to avoid getting hit, dodging gracelessly as bullets graze my baggy clothing. Thank you for the little things, life!

Head down, watching the pavement roll by under my pounding feet, I just keep running and running, the sun following me, until I can no longer hear any footfalls. Leaves and grass and earth replace concrete and cobblestone, bird chirps and butterflies substitute gun shots and faceless people.

I'm in a forest. Relief feels like a cool balm against heart as I slow, skidding to a stop. So tired….

Legs wobbling, I limp over to a nearby oak and steady myself against its trunk, laying my head against the smooth bark. My eyes water as the sun beams through the leaves above me in warm golden rays. My chest rises laboriously as I wheeze from my throat. My lungs are on fire. I can't think. I can't breathe.

_I can't breathe._

I sink to the hard ground as dark spots creep into my vision, and I collapse.

* * *

I can't remember going unconscious, but when I do, I'm standing in that place (_realm?_) from inside my dreams. I really hope I didn't hit my head on the way down….I've been doing a lot fainting lately, and I'm not enjoying the sensation at all.

"Well, well. Another outsider, come to my door."

A silhouette manifests itself out of the mist like a mirage, and a man appears before me, levitating. With a shock of silver hair and moonlit eyes, I'm pretty sure my jaw is somewhere on the floor. I note that he wears an eye patch over one eye, the whole ensemble rather elegant despite his eccentric appearance.

Whoa. I have to admit that he looks pretty cool. And mysterious. Like a fictional character, anything but real.

As if listening to my thoughts, he smirks self-indulgently, pleased. "I am, aren't I? " He preens, posing proudly with an arrogant tilt of his head. My mouth quirks.

I ignore his comment, focusing on the fact that he can apparently read my mind. My eyes almost fall out of my sockets as I splutter. "You can hear me?!" Oh no, what if I think something weird now?

The man leans back, reclining on thin air. "Of course I can. Are you really surprised after all you've seen?" He shoots a look at me, and the images come rushing back. My face falls. "That all happened, didn't it?"

"What do you think?" He asks, eyes closed lazily. I frown in annoyance at the flippant answer, but let it go. "Yeah, it definitely did," I admit wearily, before a thought occurs to me.

"Wait, who are you exactly?" I ask, folding my arms as I glare warily up at him.

The corner of his lips curve upward, amused. "An incubus that drops people into dreams."

I balk, choking on my breath. An incubus? Incubi are….

The floating man falls from his invisible seat as blood spurts from his mouth like a geyser. With a shout, I rush over to him, hands flapping uncertainly over him. "Are you okay?!" Okay, he might be an incubus, but when I see blood, I can't help it. My natural instincts take over.

"Blegh…." He whips a handkerchief from nowhere and wipes his mouth with it. Blood trails down his chin. "I'm a dream demon, a Nightmare! Not whatever you were just thinking…." He rasps hoarsely, coughing.

"You should have just told me so I wouldn't jump to conclusions like that!" I wrap his arm around my shoulder and hoist him up as he groans softly. Giving a side-ways glance at his face, he seems pretty pale now that I think about it…. Is he sick?

As if he read my thoughts, he pushes my hands away gently to stand on his own. He waves me away, smiling wanly. "I'm fine."

I stare at him in challenge, raising my brows. "Really?"

"Yes, I'm great—cough, cough." He grimaces.

"You don't sound fine," I drawl, unconvinced.

He turns on his heel, gesturing grandly to encompass the entire dreamland. "Ugh, this conversation is going all wrong! I'm supposed to be your handsome yet mysterious guide into a new world!" He whines, flailing. He purses his lips, pouting at me petulantly.

I give him an unimpressed look, hands on my hips. "Well, you're doing a great job."

"Is that sarcasm?" He grumbles under his breath, perching casually over nothing.

I pinch the bridge of my nose, sighing. I decide to cut the guy some slack. I can't take him seriously. I mean, look at him! He's pouting! Even if his looks are unreal. Ethereal, even. Or if his voice is as deep as night.

"Why don't we just start over then?" I compromise, smiling warmly. "My name is Mia, what's yours?" I extend my hand out to him invitingly. He stares at it peculiarly, silvery brows drawn together.

A moment ticks by and my smile fades, hand hovering in the air between us awkwardly. Am I doing this wrong? "Um…You don't have to take it, if you don't want to." I manage to say and begin to pull my hand away when he grasps it smoothly within his own cold hand, engulfing mine completely. His grip is surprisingly strong as he shakes my hand slowly. Eyes light, he grins boyishly at me. My heart jitters, skipping a beat.

"My name is Nightmare." Still holding my hand, he inclines his head in a slight bow and peers up at me through dark lashes, smiling mysteriously.

My eyes widen. Nightmare?

My hand slips reluctantly from his, and I giggle nervously as I take a step back. "You don't seem much like a nightmare."

"Oh, but I am." His eye glints at me strangely, and for a moment I shift my eyes toward the covered eye.

His voice cuts into my reverie and my eyes fly back to his. "But I must admit that I didn't expect to see you here. Do you know where you are right now?" Breezing away, he flies above my head. I crane my neck backwards.

"A dream?" What else?

He chuckles. "Not just a dream."

He whirls past, my hair trailing in his wake. "What do you mean? Do you enjoy speaking in riddles?" I complain, huffing.

"No, no. That's the Cheshire Cat." His smile turns ironic, as if laughing about an inside joke.

"Who?"

"The point is," he floats down and stretches out his hand, pressing it gently above my heart,"you're an Outsider here." He smiles down at me cryptically.

I wrinkle my nose distastefully at the term. An outsider? That sounds discriminatory.

He waves dismissively. "It's not that bad. Your wishes have been answered, haven't they?"

Something in what he said struck a chord within me, and I stiffen uncomfortably.

"This world—"

"Dream," I interject ostensibly. My eyes lock onto his pleadingly, and he only looks at me for a moment before sighing.

"Whatever you want to think of it as," he continues, "is composed of a Game, and Rules by which the inhabitants of the world must abide by. Some of the individuals in this Game have important Roles. Others," His voice deepens. My insides shiver in response, "Do not."

What is that even supposed to mean? A Game that everyone must play, Rules that must be followed, people with Roles and people who don't?

"You'll figure it out in time, don't pressure yourself." Hey, are you calling me an idiot?

He tilts his head at me quizzically. "Actually, I'm rather surprised by how well you're taking it. You're the second Outsider here."

Don't I feel special?

"You should. You had gotten here by accident, after all."

Accident? What accident—? My hearts drops as I remember. I tripped and flew through the air, and then I blacked out…and then what? I...I can't remember.

"Oh god." I whisper, feeling myself crumple helplessly to the ground. Am I dead? Am I alive? I curl into myself and bury my head into my knees. I try very hard not to scream as I tr to hold myself together, my nails digging painfully into my skin. It's silent as a quiet sob wracks my throat.

I can feel Nightmare drifting over to where I sit, hovering over me silently in the air.

"Play the Game." I look over at him bemusedly from where he kneels in front of me, expression inscrutable. "W-what?"

"Play the Game," He repeats silkily. He places a chilled hand under my chin, angling my face towards his dark gaze. "You have nothing to lose."

I have everything to lose.

I whimper pathetically and hunch over my knees, eyes glassy with tears. I don't want to him to see me like this, just as much I don't want to see myself right now.

"If you win, you can return to your home." Go...home? Slowly, I raise my head and meet his gaze finally. He smiles encouragingly at me and ruffles my hair lightly. His fingers caress the strands tenderly, but it doesn't bother me like touch usually does. The warmth of the gesture made me want to double over crying again, tears streaming humiliatingly down my cheeks. I don't deserve his kindness, but I'll take it.

"You mean it?" I sniffle, rubbing at my eyes It sounds so childish, even to my ears. Flushing, I duck my head from his face. I'm so lame, I should have been shot back there to spare myself of the embarrassment. And in front of someone I barely know, no less. But his smile only widens, teeth flashing brilliantly at me.

"Would I lie to you?" I laugh halfheartedly despite myself. He pats my shoulder comfortingly, and somehow it feels like a great weight has been lifted from me.

"I don't know," I return playfully, wiping the rest of my face. "I'm in a vulnerable state of mind right now." I can't believe he managed to pull me out of that so effortlessly. He really can read my mind, can't he...

Instead of fear, I feel relief.

He snorts in humor, rising to his feet fluidly. Turning away from me, a faraway look captures his eyes. "Look, I know this is hard for you. But your Game is a little different. Alice," and he whispers the name reverently, before coughing self-consciously into his palm, "The Outsider before you, plays the Game of Hearts. The rules are simple… " He falls into a disturbing silence.

I wait patiently for him to continue, hands folded politely in my lap. "Yes?" I urge, eyes gleaming in anticipation. I want to know how to return home, no matter what the way there is.

Running a hand through his sterling hair, he regards me with an intense look. I gulp, unable to look away as his single eye entrances me with its hypnotic pull. "Everyone in this world will fall in love with you."

The world could have ended and I wouldn't have noticed. All I cold hear was _love_ and _you _and that's exactly where I stopped understanding. My eyes widen. What?

I clamber to my feet, gawking at him incredulously. "What?" I repeat out loud.

"You heard what I said." He brushes off his suit, inspecting his nails in an aloof manner.

Well, I was hoping I heard wrong. Or that I had gone temporarily deaf in both ears.

"But…why?!" People already find it difficult to find love in reality, and you're saying that everyone will magically fall in love with me? That's completely unrealistic! And...why me?

He shrugs casually, as if this were a normal everyday conversation to have. "It's the Rules."

A tremor runs down my spine. "Screw the rules, this isn't funny!" I glare hotly at him.

A smug grin pulls at his lips, entertained by my fiery reaction. "Is it that bad, falling in love?" he asks innocently, tapping a finger against his lips. My face heats against my will at the question. I...I just can't...Who the hell created this game, I demand to know! Why can't we play a nice game of checkers, or something else instead?! I grapple for some sense of logic and order, but continually find myself grasping at nothing.

I take back what I said earlier, this _is_ a nightmare!

"Oh, it looks like you're waking up." I march over to him and grab him by the tie forcefully, bringing his infuriatingly beautiful face closer to mine. "Oh, so now you're running away? No way, not after dropping a bomb like that on me. This is my life we're talking about here!"

The walls of the dream crack like glass around me as the colors run like an oil painting. A smile plays on his face as I shake him furiously, and his face begins to blur. My head reels dangerously. "What…?" My vision darkens, hands still clinging to the front of his shirt stubbornly.

I hear an exasperated sigh. My grip slips away as I feel cool hands carefully unlatching my fingers from his shirt one by one, placing his hands solemnly over mine. I slump against his body like a marionette doll that's lost its strings. I can't feel anything.A cold hand traces over my face with a butterfly touch and covers my eyes for a moment.

"Welcome to Wonderland." He whispers into my ear, and the last thing I see is his smile as his face is shrouded in the encroaching darkness.

* * *

I wonder what will happen when she wakes up and explores Wonderland on her own?

**By the way, this story will be going all the way from Heart-Clover-Joker, so all three countries and characters will be shown.**

Please read and review if you want me to continue, I sincerely enjoy all your reviews! They put a smile on my face, and I squeal for hours. :)

-anomaly.1

_Theme:_

_Tori Amos- Winter_

_Lost Time Memory English Cover- JubyPhonic (Kagerou Project)_


	3. The Man Who Wears Blood

**Chapter 3: The Man Who Wears Blood**

* * *

A daze of lights dances beneath my closed lids as I awaken, a brilliant golden sun hiding behind the thick green foliage overhead. I shift comfortably against the firm trunk of the tree I had fallen against, blinking lethargically as I try to regain sense of my surroundings. Birds rest above in trees, calling out to each other in strange harmonies, trilling colorful melodies. Flowers grow everywhere. There is no path in sight. Just nature everywhere I can see.

How did I get here? My brow furrows as I try to backtrack, staring at the azure sky above.

I was running, and then I fell asleep. Something happened in between….My heart pounds loudly in my chest, and everything comes rushing back to me.

The memory of fleeing from killers without faces, of running for what seemed forever, plays in the back of my consciousness. I remember a flash of terror, deadening dread, dark desperation, and then a stroke of sadness.

And a name my mind whispers into my ears. _Niel._

A hand reaching out with a smile, the smoke that hid everything.

_Gone, like nothing._

Tears prick at my eyes like little tiny knives. Block it out, I scold mentally, hitting the back of my head gently against the tree. There wasn't anything you could do. Don't make his sacrifice for nothing. You didn't even know him. My thoughts push at me to forget, but I know I won't. Someone died for me, someone I didn't even _know_.

My eyes shut, silently mourning. And now I'll never get to know him, will I? What is this world, this dream, that people can _die _just like that? Guilt fills my heart almost tangibly as my chest rises and falls with difficulty. My head falls between my knees, panting as I stare at the dirt below me. _I just left him there. _My eyes sting as tears fall onto the grass soundlessly.

I sit there for what seems like hours, seeing nothing. My body twitches every now and then as I fight for control.

At last I raise my head and pull myself up with great effort, gasping as the exhaustion weighing my bones. My eyes blaze as I rise to my feet, tottering slightly.

No, I need to move on. I _have_ to move on. His sacrifice wasn't for nothing. I won't let it mean nothing, for him to disappear with time.

Forest critters scurry off into bushes and skitter up trees, staring beadily at me as I move around, placing a steady hand against the tree's torso. A restless ache curls inside my muscles as I shake my arms and legs out, the compulsion to _do something_ riding strong in my body. I roll my shoulders back, breathing in the pungent earth.

How long had I been out? The sun is still in the same position in the sky as I last saw it, which strikes me as a little strange, but I'll ignore it for now. Right now, I need to move. Who knows what could have found me while I lay here, vulnerable. My mind shudders at the thought.

I take a lumbering step forward, stalks of grass tickling my ankles. I cringe immediately as I do, a burst of electrifying pain surging down my leg. A sharp cry escapes my lips as pure agony runs through body.

OH GOD THAT HURTS.

I howl in pain, reeling back as birds squawk and fly away in fright, a chorus of flapping wings as they take to the air. I continue to curse loudly, shattering the peace of the forest. I lift my weight off the foot quickly, hopping around like a fool.

_Oh yeeeeeah. Pain—my favorite._ I think bitterly, gritting my teeth. Did I sprain something? Oh, please tell me I didn't.

I stoop over to tug the bottom of my jeans up, glancing down at my aching foot. I wince at the sight, wishing I hadn't. Reddened skin, bruised black and blue like rotten fruit, it is not pretty. Boy was I stupid to think that pushing my body the way I did would be without any consequences. I didn't exactly have time to warm-up and stretch, there was no choice: it was do or die at that point.

"Owowow…." I complain softly, gingerly pulling my pant leg back up. I'm a wimp, I admit it. Straightening, I gaze at the still forest around me. It seems like there's no one around. I'm alone, and stuck, it seems.

What now? I can't move without compromising my foot, and there seems to be no human life around. And even if I do call out for help, who knows what would find me? Would it be friend, or foe? So far, everything in this world has tried to kill me. I'm not looking for a round two.

_What to do…_I rub my chin as I concentrate, my other hand shoved casually into my jeans pocket. Wait…My eyes widen, and a smile grows on my face. My pockets! Seeing as how I'm still wearing my outfit from before I lost consciousness, I may have something in there that was taken with me. It's worth a shot, at least.

Searching my jeans' pockets, even turning them inside out, I find nothing but lint. I check my hoodie next. My hoodie's pockets are surprisingly deep, able to store my fair share of items without revealing anything, making it a favorite of mine. As I dig through it, my hand closes around an object with an unfamiliar shape. What the….?

My brows knit in confusion as I pull out the foreign object slowly, handling it with delicacy. In my hand, I hold a glass vial with a clear translucent liquid filled to the brim inside, an engraved heart on its face. It's closed with a stopper that resembles a heart as well. I'm sensing a theme here, I think wryly.

I analyze it contemplatively. "Well, this totally isn't suspicious at all." I comment aloud. The forest remains motionless.

I turn it over in my hands curiously, watching as the liquid sloshes around. It's fragile, like it can break with the slightest touch. I refrain from shaking it; who knows, it might be some dangerous chemical. I've taken enough chemistry classes in the pre-med route I ended up quitting to know not to shake unknown chemicals, or else.

I've already made up my mind that everything here is trying its absolute best to kill me. It would be pathetic if I died now through self-inflicted idiocy….

I bring it up to stray light shining through a gap between the leaves of the trees, twisting it to side to side. The glass sparkles iridescently, shooting spears of rainbow across the forest floor. I cup the vial tightly, a nervous sweat making it slippery. I'm lost. What am I supposed to do with this? Drink it? Ha!

That Nightmare….He tells me that everyone here will fall in love with me, then kicks me out of my own dream, and just drops me on my butt here in the middle of nowhere, stranded no less. Oh, I'm _definitely_ feeling the love right now.

Not that I want any part of it. It's got to be a joke….Or, I hope it's a joke.

But what would he gain from lying? It didn't seem like he would pull my leg like that. If he pulled my leg now, I would probably kill him I'm in so much pain. Well, not literally 'kill' him. I'm a pacifist, so I'd probably just imagine horrible mental images that he would never be able to un-see.

I sigh heavily, standing there in the square of sunshine. Can he even hear me from here, or is it just in dreams? All I'm asking for is a direction I can be pointed to. I'll limp there if I have to. Crawl even. My dignity may have a dent or two in it by the end of the day, but at least I made it. And sometimes, that's just what survival takes. You forget about your pride and pain until another day.

Please, just give me a sign. (_I don't want to be alone_.)

Bushes rustle noisily behind me. I'm jerked from my thoughts, my shoulders stiffening in surprise. What was that? An animal? A…person? Mafia? Never in my life would I have considered that this is the way my luck ran out, hunted down like an animal and cornered by the mob. I haven't even done anything, other than running away like any other sane person! The worst I've done is illegally download songs off the internet!

I'm not going to die, not after everything I've been through.

I try to take a step, but halt. My eyes flit to my injured foot, and my heart picks up as I realize I can't escape. I can't run. I can't walk. Or I can't without effort. I lower my foot slowly, testing out the waters, glancing behind myself.

So far, so good.

As I gently land my foot upon the ground, an agonizing shock courses up my leg immediately, and I hiss painfully. I suck air through my teeth, clamping my mouth shut. Bad idea, bad idea!

Okay, so walking is no longer an option. What are my alternatives? Cry like a baby? Scream? Roll over and play dead? Pray that it's just a sweet little woodland animal? Beg for my life? (Ahaha, no.)

All I can do now is face it.

Still in pain, I hop on one foot to turn my body towards the source of the noise, just in time to see a man emerge from the overgrown shrubbery, poking his head out absurdly before climbing out of the thicket. Taking no notice of me as he brushes off his clothes carelessly from fallen leaves, I stand there awkwardly looking at him, unconsciously biting my lower lip. Everything else but my heart beat fades away into the background, as I realize something.

_He has a face._

My foot drops to the ground without a thought. "Ow." His head snaps up at the sound, and his eyes find mine, fiery and molten. I gasp aloud, before my body seizes up, recognizing my blunder before I do.

I can almost hear him tense as he falls smoothly into a fighting stance, his hand flying to the sword at his waist like quicksilver. A flash of metal glints in the sunlight and flies towards me in a whirlwind and before I know it, I'm knocked off my feet and pushed harshly onto the ground, my head knocking painfully against the hard dirt. The breath whooshes out of my lungs as dark spots dot my vision. Groaning in pain, I can't bring myself to move; my fingers twitch uselessly at my sides. I see boots sauntering over to my fallen form with taunting slowness, taking their time, gliding noiselessly upon the forest floor. Terror embraces me.

All I can do is watch.

I hold my breath as a sword passes over me with a teasing slowness, tracing over my body. It shines menacingly in the sunlight, light reflecting off of the metal. My breath catches as its sharp tip rests right above my chest, aimed directly at my heart. I can't help the flinch that I make as it lowers ever so slowly, my heart running wild. My mouth is dry. I can't speak.

The man leans down and kneels over me, pinning me to the floor as sanguine eyes lock with mine. I stare up at him in horror, my breathing accelerating. He peers into my face, close enough that I can feel his cool breath wash over my face, fluttering strands of my hair. My eyes struggle to hold their focus on his as my heart beats loudly in my ears, and I don't know what he sees in my eyes that he stops. I'm only frozen by the red of his gaze, my eyes unable to tear themselves away—I'm drowning in blood.

"You have a face," He says in a strange tone, whispered darkly in the distance between us. Whether it's directed at me or him, I'm unsure. His words fall on me, and I get a hold of myself as I realize that I may not die today.

Blinking owlishly, the connection between us rips. The shadow that fell upon his face falls, the darkness in his face disappearing as he stands up, pulling his sword away and sheathing it his side. I almost sigh in relief.

He continues to stare down at me, cocking his head at me curiously splayed on the ground as I was, and he _smiles._

What?

The man runs a hand through his russet hair, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, _smiling_. "Are you going to stay like that?" He asks lightly, laughter in his voice, and I can't help but feel like I'm having an out of body moment. Mood whiplash, anyone? My mouth moves for me.

"Excuse me?" I push myself up into a sitting position, propping my hands against the dirt strewn ground. I make a face as I observe my dirt-caked hands, before glaring up at the man with scarlet eyes.

"You…You attacked me!" More like about to kill me. My voices shakes, but I try to cover it up by fixing my face into a frown. Keep the scary man talking, Mia. I eye the sheath at his side indiscreetly, sword handle sticking out from its heart-shaped pommel. More hearts?

He shrugs, grinning at me jovially. "Haha, I thought you were one of the faceless I was fighting! My mistake." He beams at me in good humor, as if we're the best of friends.

His mistake? His mistake almost cost me my life! I don't voice my thoughts obviously, afraid of upsetting the man who can kill me with both his arms and legs tied up. I'm sure he would find a way, I muse, remembering the way he took me down.

Calmly, I get to my feet, dusting and patting off any dirt as I keep a careful eye trained on my attacker. He's handsome, looks young, probably in his 20's. Hair that shines like copper, that kind of jump-out-of-bed messy that looks good and instantly makes other envious. And like his eyes, he _is _red, wearing it like no one's business. A red and leather trench coat crisscrossed with belts and buckles on the sides that falls to his legs before splitting in the middle, flaring out. He wears black pants and shirt underneath, with those boots that everyone seems to enjoy wearing here it seems. He looks like a knight from a fairy tale.

I don't realize I've been ogling him the entire time until he's in my face and all I can see is red. I yelp, inching away as my uninjured foot takes a wary step back. It isn't very effective in making any distance between us, and only makes me look like an idiot. His brow arches at me in confusion, before he grins at me deviously. Sidling into my personal space so that we're almost chest to chest, I look up at him uncertainly as his red eyes glitter brazenly in the light. I swallow nervously, not liking the expression on his face.

"Like what you see?" His voice drops, an alluring smile curling at the edge of mouth. My eyes widen in awareness at what he's implying. Oh, shit.

"Um, what are you doing?" I inquire uneasily, sweating. I can't move! It's like my body has been cemented in place.

He chuckles lowly, moving in closer as I find myself trapped. "Haha, you don't have to be shy. You were checking me out, right?" His eyes burn into mine as his face lowers. My eyes grow wide.

What. The. Freaking. Hell. How do I react to something like this? Does this guy always kiss and kill?!

I have never been so blatantly flirted with before, not like this. I'm caught off-guard. My mouth works, but I can't make a sound. I can only imagine how my face looks right now.

"W-what?" I stutter out intelligibly, flustered as his face drifts closer. Okay, so my voice is working, but my brain isn't. A smirk appears on his face as he presses his lips next to my face and blows softly into my ear. My body freezes like I've been electrocuted.

My breath hitches in terror as a girlish squeal rises from my throat. Where did _that_ come from? Before I can do anything to salvage what remains of my brain, his lips quirk slyly and he pulls away from me, giving me space to breathe. Good thing too, since my heart was counting down to self-detonation. I feel like I've just ran the mile; my heart was beating so fast it felt like it would pop out of my chest and hit him. What the hell was that?

I'm distracted as he's suddenly bent-double between us, clutching his stomach as I look on uncomprehendingly. Smothered laughter spills from his mouth. He roars hysterically, slapping his knee.

I stand there dumbly, until I realize that he's laughing at _me_. Warmth touches my cheeks as I self-consciously avert my eyes. I can't believe I was played like that. I'm so stupid.

In my defense, it all happened too fast for me to react. Or so I tell myself.

"Are you done?" I ask indifferently, my pride stung. His laughter dies down eventually, dying into brief snickers.

He wipes away tears of mirth from his eyes with a final chuckle, straightening to his full height. His eyes slowly travel over my figure, trailing up to my face. "You're cute, but I'm not into guys." An innocent smile plays over his lips.

…_._

"A-Are you joking?!" I splutter, throwing my hands into the air; I'm so done. My face burns furiously as I digest his words. I point at him feebly, shaking in anger, and he looks around himself before turning back to me and pointing at himself, as if asking _who, me?_

He's mocking me! This guy harasses me, and just laughs it off? My eyes narrow at him. He smiles at me unabashedly, rocking back on his feet and whistling innocently.

I open and close my mouth a few times in growing anger, before shutting it with a snap. Scoffing, I cross my arms and cut my eyes at him coolly, though my eyes are burning I'm sure. Oh, I'm pissed.

So what do I do? What else?

I smile.

"You know what? I think it's about time I left," I say lightly, raising my chin in a show of false confidence.

His eyes narrow infinitesimally at me. Oh, he probably didn't like that.

But to my surprise, his smile only widens. "Aw, already?" He pouts like a child that's lost its toy. "And we were having so much fun." A dangerous smirk hangs off his lips then, and the illusion of him being any kind of child leaves me. What fun?!

I wisely choose not to say anything; I'll just be giving him more ammunition to destroy my self-esteem with.

A cool breeze flows between us in the silent forest, whipping through my hair as we continue to smile at each other in the clearing. An unfathomable look crosses his face as he stares as me intently, almost predatory. It's eerie, but I swear for just a moment, his smile falls and his face darkens imperceptibly. I blink and it's gone, the same dopey grin etched on his face.

I cough into my hand politely, unsettled. I tip my head at him chivalrously, playing into the guy act. If he thinks I'm a guy, I'm not going to correct him. At least it prevents me from being taken advantage of. "Well, I'll be off then. Thanks for almost killing me, it was a _slice_." My voice drips with noxious sarcasm as my smile brightens, trying to invoke sunshine and rainbows with my face and poison and knives with my words. Two can play that game. I've played it for a lifetime, after all.

His smile loosens a little, clearly thrown off-balance with my attitude. I toss him a light grin of my own, waving goodbye.

Satisfied, I spin around primly and turn my back to him. I can feel his eyes on me as I stride away, tugging my hood over my head as I try to make a dramatic exit. Of course, forgetting completely about my foot.

Pain grips at me abruptly and my legs tangle over themselves. My hood falls over my eyes, blinding me. My day just isn't complete without making a total fool of myself. Or getting hurt at least once.

Before I fall headfirst to the ground and crack my head open, something grabs the back of my hood firmly, stopping me in my fall. Choking as my hoodie presses against my neck viciously, I reach up to pry off whatever is clutching my shirt. "Let go!" Thrashing wildly in his grip, his hold falters and I fall roughly to the ground, landing on my butt.

"Oomph!" If it's any consolation, at least I fell on my butt instead of my face.

"Oh, what's this?" Rubbing my posterior in pain, I look over to see the man in red stooped over, bending to look at something twinkling gently on the grass.

"What are you—?" My hearts freezes, ice shooting through my veins as I recognize exactly what he's holding. My vial…! It must have fallen from my pocket. I can't explain the sudden fear that suddenly takes hold of me at seeing the vial out of my hands, instinct screaming at me to take it back. My heart feels emptier without it in my hands.

I feel faint as he pinches the glass vial loosely between two gloved fingers, ignoring me as I watch. His brow creases lightly as he examines it with interest, tilting his head like a curious puppy.

"I'm pretty sure I've seen Alice with this before!" He hums in thought, laughing to himself as he inspects it.

I clear my throat awkwardly. "Uh, excuse me? I think that belongs to me…." My words fall on deaf ears as he continues to play with the little glass vial, fiddling with it experimentally. My hands twitch as blood rushes to my head.

"Hey, that's mine!" I snap angrily. The man drags his eyes away from the object in his hand and glances in befuddlement to where I sit, as if just noticing that I'm there.

He looks at the vial sitting in his hand and back to me, playing dumb. "Oh, this?" He holds it up for me to see, and my heart jumps in my chest at the sight of it unharmed. Relief colors my features and I nod slowly, holding my breath.

An insolent smile grows on his face, his eyes playful. He dangles it before me in the air like bait. My eyes follow it desperately, and his smile deepens into a smirk. I recognize that look, I think in dismay, groaning. He's toying with me.

His hand closes around it, hiding it from sight. "I don't know," He says as he taps his chin with his free hand, looking to the sky as if he was actually considering my words. "I _could_ give it you..."

I raise my brows at that. I can already tell this is going to go nowhere, it's just his type. He would have given it to me already by now if he was as much of a nice guy as he pretends to be. "But you won't," I finish monotonously, tired of this game.

"Good guess!" He whistles as if impressed, clapping his hands in approval. I hang my head, imagining myself burying my head into the earth and never coming back up. Maybe then I can forget about the world. Frustrated tears creep into my eyes as I blink sharply, blurring my sight.

Am I always going to be lost? I shake my head, my mind rebelling against the thought. I'm going to find my way. No, I refuse to give up.

I'm going to get out of this forest, get my vial back, and beat this Game. And then, finally, this dream can be over. I can almost hear the invisible fanfare behind me, cheering me on.

Theatrics aside though, I know logically that if I don't try, I'll never know.

I raise my eyes up to gaze at his towering figure. "Look, I've had a bad day." I begin. He studies me interest, quiet for once. His face doesn't change, that same smile still plastered on, but curiosity passes over his eyes.

I take a deep breath, exhaling loudly. Begging or pleading with him won't work, I can tell, so I have to try to get him to understand some other way. I try not to trip over my words as they come, sincerely and awkwardly. "I've been dumped in the middle of nowhere, and I have no idea where I am. I don't even know where I'm supposed to go!" Looking at my hands, nails crusted with dirt, I let out a hollow laugh. The forest is silent.

I sigh, suddenly tired as I feel the fatigue from constantly having been on the run get to me. My voice comes out in a whisper. "I'm just trying to find my way. And I don't know why, but I really need that back."

Silence. I dare to take a glimpse at his face.

"You're lost?" He asks pleasantly, though his eyes are distant. His face is indecipherable, something unfamiliar in his tone that I can't identify. I stare at him in confusion, uneasy. Noticing my gaze, his lips curve into an enigmatic smile. The air thickens between us as a cloud passes overhead, casting us in brief shadow.

I wrap my jacket tighter around myself, suddenly uncomfortable. "Yeah, I guess I am." I admit reluctantly, exhausted with the situation. As much as it hurts to say out loud, it's true.

A gloved hand is stuck in my face and I blink a few times, drawing back. Squinting, I glance up to see his face smiling down at me cheerfully. "You can come with me then!" He offers, winking at me.

Where did _that_ come from?

Gnawing on my lip, I consider his uncharacteristic offer. He seems like your average happy-go-lucky kind of guy, but there seems to be something off about him, aside from the fact that he tried to murder me "by accident" earlier. But I'm stuck here without many choices, and he's just given me a way out. If worse comes to worse, I'll drink whatever is in that vial and hopefully it'll kill me quickly and painlessly.

Oh god, I really don't want to have to resort to that….

I eye his hand in suspicion before looking him straight in the eye, holding it there. "Why would you do that?" I ask in honest confusion.

His smile doesn't falter as he answers. "You're lost, right?" I nod, not even bothering to deny it anymore. "Well, _I_ know the way out." He states proudly, pointing a thumb towards himself. My heart leaps; a way out? I can finally get out of here!

I give him a grateful look, which he returns with a sunny smile. I'm not going to look a gift horse—knight—in the mouth. Maybe this guy isn't as bad as I first thought. I shouldn't judge someone solely based on first impressions. I mean, if he wanted to kill me, he would have finished me off already! I reason with a mental nod.

A thought occurs to me. "This might a little late, but I still don't know your name." I point out, frowning to myself. I can't believe I forgot that much. How rude, my mother would say. My face twists, my heart heavy as stone.

He doesn't notice. His crimson eyes sear into mine as he laughs. "My name is Ace, Knight of Heart Castle." He introduces, bowing gallantly. I can't help the short giggle that escapes my lips. I figured him for a knight, judging from his clothes. I like how nothing even fazes me anymore at this point.

I regard the hand outstretched and hesitantly place my own in it, clasping my fingers around his. His much larger hand swallows mine, and I look up for a moment. "Nice to meet you, Ace. I'm Mia." Feeling bashful, I smile shyly.

He scratches his head. "Mia? That sounds pretty girly!" His laughter rings out. My face burns. I forgot that he still thinks I'm male. Stupid…!

"Uh, it's a pretty normal name for men where I'm from." I lie, sweating inside. His eyes glow with humor as he observes my reaction.

I shift tactics. "Hey, why don't we just go now?" I say quickly, laughing nervously as I try to change the subject, motioning him forward. Have I lied so much that I can't even keep them all together anymore?

"As you wish, _milady_."

Hand grasping mine, he literally plucks my whole body off the ground with just his hand in one easy motion. It's so fast that I barely have time to breathe. I steady myself, huffing with the sudden vertigo.

His coat swishes around his legs as he tries to walk forward, but I don't budge from my spot. He looks back at me, puzzled.

"What's wrong, I thought you wanted to _go_." He teases, imitating my insistent tone from earlier. Ugh, I know I'm going to have to tell him about my injury. I glower at my foot, cursing it for putting me in this awkward position. I hate having to ask for help when he's already doing me a favor.

I blow air out of my mouth, dark strands of hair flying from my face. "My foot." I say, mumbling.

Ace cups his ear, leaning forward. "What was that?"

"My foot, it's hurt." His garnet eyes gleam mischievously. Without warning my legs are swept from off the ground. Yelling, I tumble backwards, flailing to find balance as I fall into his arms. They coil around me, lifting me easily into the air. Whoa, too high...!

Ace grins down at me, cradling me lightly. I squirm uncomfortably at how close his face is and the unfamiliar and warm hands under me. I wish were anywhere but here, this is mortifying. What would people think if they saw me like this?

"This isn't necessary." I argue indignantly, trying to ignore the butterflies swarming my stomach at his touch.

"This was the only way to get you to move!" He laughs, completely ignorant to the hell that is my brain.

My tongue scrambles. "Why not just give me a piggy-back or something?"

His head slants to the side, a childlike expression flitting across his face. "So you'd rather I touch your butt instead?"

My mind screeches to a halt. "No!" If possible, I'm making everything worse.

"Then there's no problem!" He chirps, gathering me in his arms as I'm pressed against his—firm—chest. My eyes pop out in shock as a daring smirk appears on his face.

Damn it! I swear I didn't ask for this! Gazing beseechingly at the sky above, I clasp my hands together as I pray for strength.

"Please don't let me lose my mind." I whisper softly, clutching my heart. Ace tilts his head, peeking at my face quizzically.

"Haha, you're pretty weird!" Sighing glumly, I can only agree.

"Can we please just go now...?" He only laughs in response to my lack of enthusiasm, heading off into the forest with easy strides.

Ace whistles tunelessly as I'm carried in his arms, the rocking motion of his steps lulling as my eyes drift closed. At least this way I don't need to see his face. Grumbling wordlessly, I decide to shut my mouth and just go with it.

For now.

* * *

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" I ask (whine) for the n-th time. I'm beginning to regret my decision, I think.

He gives me a thumbs up (Just how strong is this guy?!), smiling down at me in a reassuring way. "It's definitely this way!" I would have believed his words if they hadn't been repeated every time I've asked now. Which I've lost count of, by the way.

I send him a dubious glare, long having gotten used to sitting in his arms unfortunately. We were getting nowhere, and my foot throbbed harder than ever. I'm betting that it's swollen badly by now. But I'm certain we will get out soon enough—okay, I can't even finish that sentence. We're never getting there, ha-ha-ha….

Well, there goes my foot. You were the best foot I have ever had—well, the only one I had been given so I don't have really have anything to compare it to. You served me well, and you were always one step ahead of me. Walk with the angels now.

I ignore the nonsensical ramblings of my cracked mind, jostled by Ace's gait. "We've passed that same tree at least five times now." I retort flatly, pointing at an oak off in the distance. How dense can a person be? I breathe in slowly through my nose, the scents of the forest relaxing my senses. Calm, Mia. Just be cool, smooth; like ice.

You are _ice_. I open my eyes.

Eyes like fire watch me carefully. My cool dissolves into a puddle of nothing. "What?" I ask in an annoyed tone, fidgeting under his intense scrutiny. He doesn't respond, instead bending his face closer to mine. My pulse flutters fast under my clammy skin. I'm caged by his arms, unable to escape the eyes that stare into my core.

"You're not from here." His breath touches my skin with a shiver as he watches me for a reaction. It's not a question.

Swallowing loudly, I can only nod. I lick my lips—a nervous tick—and his scarlet eyes are drawn to the movement, flashing like sunset. Trying to speak, to pry my lips open and tell him the truth, is like trying to unlock a chest without a key. It's difficult to talk with his eyes on me like this. My mouth feels stitched closed as I struggle to say something, anything.

"Ace!" A feminine voice calls out. I'm saved from answering as his attention is drawn away from me and the breath I didn't know I was holding in comes out like a deflated balloon. Who is he looking at? My eyes slide over to where his eyes are, craning my neck vainly to see past him.

I'm hit with unexplained nostalgia as I behold her.

A girl—no, a young woman—stands before us on a cobble-stoned path, carrying a basket in her hands. She looks like a doll I had once dreamed of having: the sunlight strikes her golden as blonde tresses tumble loosely to her waist. She wears something that I can only describe as Lolita fashion, at least in this day and age, a light blue dress adorned with white lace. A bow sits cutely atop her dainty head. Her eyes blink at me, startled, and I can see the sea in them, turbulent and beautiful. I see myself reflected in her gaze, a mirror in water.

Ace's face changes minutely. "Alice!"

Something about the name catches my attention and I latch onto it, turning it over in my head. Nightmare's voice suddenly echoes in my head, disembodied and fragmented like broken static.

"…_Alice," and he whispers the name reverently..."The Outsider before you…"_

The world holds its breath, the air dances, and the edges of reality blur as we stare at each other silently across the distance between us. My heart stirs to life in my chest.

Alice?

* * *

A/N: I swear she'll brighten up...with time. Stay tuned for the next chapter, where everything will be explained soon enough. Be ready for twists and turns, and more introductions! I plan on doing something completely different with the story, while remaining canon. :)

Hint: We will be getting meta. I have a plot, I promise. Oh, and Ace is shown to be more...open about gender preferences, so don't take his words to heart.

**Please read and review if you want me to continue. It ****encourages me to write and update faster.**

Let me know what you think!

I love you all just for taking the time to read this. I had no idea that anyone would want to. It means a lot to me. I would hug you all if I could, but I don't want to be filed for harassment.

-anomaly.1


	4. Crossed Paths

Disclaimer: I do not own the Heart No Kuni No Alice series. Quinrose does.

Crossing paths with Alice, going to the Clock Tower, and finally getting that foot fixed. We have a decision to make here.

*Choose where you want to go.

**Chapter Four: Crossed Paths**

* * *

Alice.

We're opposites in every way possible. I'm the dark to her light. She's blonde, with flowing hair; I'm a brunette, with a boyish cut. She has blue eyes, I have brown. Her skin is fair and rosy, whereas I'm tanned. She's beautiful and feminine, I'm not.

I can see why everyone loves her, at least on a physical level.

Ace waves his head back and forth between us and our little stare down, the curiosity plain on his face. She blinks, her soft eyelashes fluttering onto her pale skin, and the spell breaks. A small smile blooms onto her face. "Um, hello there! Do I…know you?" I notice she has a slight English accent, light and disarming, sweet and charming.

The moment our eyes unlock, I feel empty. It was like…something had connected us in that moment.

I shake my head of the strange feeling, the world sharpening back into bright focus. What was I doing, just staring at her like that like some weirdo?

I try a smile, hesitant as it is. "I don't think we've met before." I remember the arms under me, and an embarrassed flush overtakes my face. "Uh, A-Ace," I stumble on his name, still unused to it, "Could you…." I look pointedly at his hands still holding me up. It isn't polite to not introduce yourself properly, and doing it with a man's arms around me is nothing short of rude.

His red eyes stare at me blankly for a moment before his face lights up in recognition. "Oh, right!" He drops me to the ground unceremoniously. I fall to my feet with a wince, pain shooting up my bad foot. Couldn't he have at least done it a little more gently?! I get that he thinks I'm a guy, but still.

Straightening my back, I aim a glare behind me. "Thanks," I say flatly. He smiles radiantly. "No problem!"

I'm slowly beginning to realize that reasoning with this man is futile.

Ignoring him, I turn to face the girl standing in front of me. I fix a bright smile onto my face. "Sorry about that. My name is Mia." I introduce, sticking my hand out in the space between us. "Your name was Alice, right?"

A good, normal response; I'm proud of myself.

Her posture relaxes visibly, no longer wary of me. She steps forward to shake my hand, her dress floating around her. "Yes, that's my name. Do you know Ace…?" She looks at me expectantly.

Chuckling lightly, I nod my head. "Yeah, we just met actually."

She squints those forget-me not blues in confusion, honeyed strands glowing in the light of day. "Just met?"

"It's a long story," I admit with a pained expression. I don't want to get into it; I mean, what am I even supposed to say?

_He almost murdered me. Oh, but now we're good._

_He tried to kill me, and now we're the best of friends!_

_It was love at first stab._

She seems to notice the reluctance in my eyes, because she moves on. "Are you a Role Holder? I noticed you have a face and well…." She trails off, staring at my face furtively. Self-conscious, I shake my head quickly to correct her. "I'm—"

Ace slings an arm around my shoulder in a brotherly way, causing me to stumble forward a little at the unwanted contact. I glance up at him in irritation. He smiles at the girl, Alice. "He's an Outsider like you, Alice! Isn't that great?"

She becomes still as stone. The basket falls from her arms, the contents spilling out onto the cobble-stoned path. Gears and tools scatter across the ground, a few rolling to my feet.

Alice?

She points at me with a trembling hand. "Y-You…" She swallows, trying to find the words. "…You're an Outsider?" She asks in a broken gasp. Her eyes are mixed with emotion, shining desperately at me.

I nod my head hesitantly, not wanting to set her off any further. "I guess that's what it's called around here." Nervous laughter spills from my mouth.

A shaking breath falls from her parted lips. "Do you have any idea what that means?" She asks quietly, looking down at the ground unseeingly. Her bangs fall over her face.

"Yes." And that word is all it takes for her to understand. She raises her head to meet my eyes. "And you're fine with that?" Her tone is sharp and accusing.

Of course I'm not, but it's the only way that I know of right now. "No, not really," I admit slowly, shifting from foot to—

"OW!" Grasping my leg tightly in pain, I look down at my foot. It's gotten worse, I can feel it.

Her eyes widen in shock at the sound. "You were hurt this entire time?!" She shouts in incredulity. She runs over, her dress flapping in the air. Pushing Ace aside, she inspects my boot-covered foot with anxious eyes. Gritting my teeth to keep myself from screaming out, I can only seem to shake my head. "Y-Yeah, just a bit. Nothing to worry about…."

Just as I say so, she presses down on my foot, _hard_. A streak of agony spikes in me, throbbing dully. I can feel my heart in my foot for god's sake!

"Just a little?" She retorts with a serious face, completely unrepentant. What a brute….!

I turn my face to the side, biting my lip to keep my composure. "What the hell was that for?!" I snarl, fighting to keep my temper in check.

"If you're hurt, you should say something." She crosses her arms in front of her, gazing at me with steady eyes. What, is she my mom or something?

I scoff, looking away stubbornly. "Why should I? I'm fine." She acts like she didn't hear me, mulling over something. "We have to get you somewhere to get this healed…." She mutters to herself with clouded eyes, lost in her thoughts.

My brow twitches at being ignored. She totally just brushed me off right now.

Her face takes on a determined expression. "It's settled then. You're coming with me to Julius's." She nods to herself in self-satisfaction. I'm completely lost on the other hand.

"Wait a second…." I begin uneasily, not liking how I get no say in the matter. Alice waves her hand at me, gesturing to Ace who has been watching us in amusement the entire time. "Ace, if you would…."

Ace appears at my side, grinning like a maniac. He mock-salutes to her and turns to me. "Ha-ha, sorry about this!" He isn't sorry at all. I'm picked off the ground easily, bridal-style, and I find myself in his arms. Again.

Damn it.

* * *

Though I didn't enjoy taking advantage of the kindness of others, I had to admit that being carried around was a better idea that limping my way to everywhere. And luckily Alice was there to lead us the right way, because if it was up to Ace we would already be lost the moment we began. He wouldn't be able to find his way out of a room with no walls. The pain in my foot overshadowed everything, and I almost wanted to pass out to save myself from it.

It wasn't a fun trip, needless to say.

"Here we are!" She huffs, exhausted. Her eyes look haggard and her bow sits askew atop her head, tired from having to deal with Ace's shenanigans. I did not envy her that task, the brave soul. I turn my attention to the building in front of us. Craning my head back, I gaze up at a tower that reaches high into the air, a clock resting on its face. It's huge.

"A clock tower?" I guess.

"Yup!" Ace pipes in. Smiling as always, but livelier somehow. "Julius lives there," He informs me with excitement, pointing up at the very top of the tower.

I'm going to take a wild stab in the dark here and say that I'm going to be meeting this Julius. Great, just what I need—more awkward introductions; at least for me they are.

Alice glances at me from the corner of her eyes. "Well, shall we go?"

My heart buzzes in my chest, like a million bees floating around. I nod with a shaky smile. "Sure."

Smiling softly at me, she pats my arm in a reassuring manner as if she can sense my nervousness leaking into the air. "Julius isn't all that bad. He's a little rough around the edges, but you'll like him."

I don't want to know what "rough around the edges" means in a world like this. If he's rough, then what was Ace?

"If you say so, Alice."

Together we enter the tower; me carried in Ace's arms, climbing stair after stair. We ascend higher and higher into the tower, and if it were me walking up all these stairs I probably would have been panting like a dog by now. At the top of the stairs there lies a plain wooden door. Alice knocks on it a few times, knuckles rapping against it hollowly.

After a moment, the door swings open. A man stands behind the door—no, correction; a _beautiful _man stands behind the door. I could even call him _pretty._ With midnight blue hair that falls to past his waist regally, flowing like water, he has a commanding presence. And his apparel fits the tower to a T; he wears a long black coat with gold trimming that reaches the bottom of his legs, opened to reveal a collared shirt in tones of beige and gold. A clock rests against his chest in the place of a tie, another hanging from his ear.

First hearts, now clocks?

He stares at us sternly with rainy eyes, a cold aura surrounding him. Ace waves at the man, supporting my weight effortlessly with one arm . "Hey Julius! How's it going—"

"What are you all doing here?" He cuts in, a no-nonsense frown adorning his face.

Alice whispers under her breath. "Let me handle this." She exhales, before smiling prettily at him. "Hi, Julius."

He places a hand against his head, sighing in exasperation. "Ace, you were here not but a time turn ago." Somehow I get the feeling this happens a lot.

Ace just laughs. "But Julius, I thought you'd want to see what I found on the way back."

The man slowly pulls his hand away from his face and glances down at me finally. I'm struck by the frigidness of his gaze, bearing into me, freezing me in place. "Who are you?" He asks me bluntly, still blocking the door.

What a warm welcome. I don't know what I was expecting, really.

I try to speak, but no words come. Words, wherefore art thou? He reminds me a professor, judging me for my answer, whether it be right or wrong. I look pleadingly at Alice for help, but she only gives me an encouraging smile.

Well, guess I'm on my own here. I'd better get used to introducing myself here anyways, since it seems like something I'll be doing a lot of. This is starting to feel like one big networking scheme. Or a social experiment for the antisocial, and I'm the guinea pig.

"Uh, hi there. My name is Mia." I smile weakly at him. He doesn't smile back, his mouth set in a straight line as he stares at me coolly.

"What business do you have here?"

I open my mouth to speak when Alice interrupts me. "He's hurt, Julius. He needs help right now, and you were the closest one," She explains.

His brows raise. "And what makes you think I can help him?"

She thrusts her chin out defiantly. "You have the supplies, right?"

His eyes narrow. "You know I do—"

"Then everything is fine," She finishes, shutting him down before he can say anything more. They stare at each other for a while before a strange expression crosses his face. He gives up, looking away from her eyes and turns them to me. He glares down at me, studying me closely. I hold my breath, widening my own innocently. Whatever he saw there, I don't know.

After what seems like forever, he gives a sort of long-suffering sigh and steps to the side to give us room to enter. "Ace, bring him in," he says tiredly, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Ace smirks knowingly at the man. "Ha-ha! You're getting soft, Julius!" He punches the man's arm jokingly as we pass him, and I can see the other man twitch in annoyance.

"Thanks, Julius." I hear Alice whisper softly behind me. "I-Its nothing," he stutters gruffly. The door shuts behind us with a small creak. I look around, surveying the room.

The interior of the great tower is a surprisingly small of a space. It looks more like an office or workplace rather than a home. Clocks are spread everywhere, sitting on the desk in the front, over the chairs and table, on books. There's barely any space not occupied with a clock. A bed sits at the corner of a wall across from the desk.

The man called Julius sweeps past us to the desk cluttered, no, overflowing with clocks. He turns around, coat flapping around him. He casts us with a severe look. "Do what you must to help him, and then leave."

Alice steps forward, twisting her apron nervously between her fingers. "Julius, there's something I didn't tell you..."

Oh, now I see why she wanted to get inside first before explaining.

He frowns at her. "What?"

"—He's an Outsider." Ace supplies helpfully. Alice shoots him a dirty look, scowling at his tactlessness. He smiles broadly, his grip on me tightening ever so slightly.

"..."

Julius regards me in silence, crystalline eyes wide in shock. I didn't know the man could be shocked by anything. I feel a little like a bomb that drops on everyone at different times of the day. Damn it, Ace. Way to be subtle.

The cold look returns after a beat. His icy eyes flick to mine. "Is that true?" he demands, crossing his arms.

From where I lay in Ace's arms, I jerk my head into a stiff nod. "It's true."

"Want proof?" Ace extracts something from his coat pocket. He presents his hand, uncurling his fingers to reveal something inside. My vial sits in the middle of his palm, shimmering with unseen light. I almost forgot he still had it….

Julius stares at it grimly and shuts his eyes, as if the very sight of it offends him. And then he proceeds to curses rather colorfully under his breath. I look at him in surprise. Didn't think he would be the type.

"That idiotic Nightmare…What is he thinking?" He mutters roughly, pressing a hand to his forehead as if to ward off an oncoming headache. A dark pit opens in my heart at this. I feel like a burden with the reception I've been getting, like an unwanted guest. I'm a disruption, a glitch, an error in the system. I don't belong.

Why am I here?

"I'm sorry!" I blurt out. Everyone snaps their heads to me at my outburst, staring at me in confusion. I don't even know what I'm apologizing for. "I-I…I'm sorry," I repeat haltingly, my throat taut. My eyes water unconsciously from my brewing heart.

I have never been so emotional my entire life, until I set foot in this crazy world. What's wrong with me?

Something in the man's eyes softens, like snow melting in the sun. He sighs, looking away from me with pursed lips. "…You don't have anything to apologize for."

I pause. I...I did not expect him to say that. Maybe he isn't so bad, after all.

He coughs into his hand, his eyes sharpening again. Back to business, I guess.

"Did Nightmare tell you anything?" He inquires brusquely. My interest perks at the jerk's name.

I think back, scrunching my face in concentration. "A little. He ran away after telling me about…." I let it remain unsaid between us. I don't need to explain it out loud; it's embarrassing enough in my head.

He barks a short laugh. "Of course he did…."

Sapphire eyes examine me, drifting over my figure until they rest on my foot. His eyes flicker with some emotion before he clears his throat. "We can discuss the rest after your injury is taken care of," He states stoically, gesturing to my foot with a hand.

It aches with the reminder. The distraction must have numbed the pain for a while, but now it was at the forefront of my mind again. I shake my head enthusiastically, relieved.

I'm sat in the bed at the corner of the room. Alice frets over me like a mother hen, while Ace just laughs and cracks bad jokes on the side as Julius watches apathetically_. "How does it feel to have someone in your bed, Julius?" WHACK. "Ha-ha!"_

As I watch them, I start to feel myself loosen up a little inside. I find myself smiling at their antics, the interesting dynamic they all share. A spark of envy grows inside me, something I haven't felt since I was a child. I'm happy for them, but sometimes I wonder if I will ever be part of something like that one day?

I hope so. I really do.

While my foot was being patched up, Alice tried to explain this world to me: Wonderland. Every now and then I recognized a term that I remembered Nightmare using. A Game, roles, Role Holders, Faceless, the Medicine of Hearts, territories, everything. It was a lot to take in, but surprisingly easy to recall, like the words were already there in my head.

Familiar.

"There!" Alice wipes a hand over the invisible sweat covering her forehead. From where I sit on the edge of the bed, I look down at my newly bandaged foot, wrapped like a mummy. To compress, she said. I was lucky it was only a light sprain, after all the damage it got. It should heal in a few "time-turns", as Julius told me.

Ace whistles from where he straddles a wooden chair, peering at my foot in interest. "You must have landed on it wrong. You're pretty clumsy!" He observes.

"I was running for my life," I deadpan.

Alice stands up from her crouched position on the ground, dusting off her dress from any wrinkles. She looks at me curiously. "What exactly were you running from?" She asks, her voice tinted with a touch of suspicion.

I shrug. "Oh, you know; the usual. A shootout in the middle of town." Ah, sarcasm.

Her blue eyes grow large. "What?!" She shouts at me, flabbergasted. I jump from the volume, watching her shake in anger.

I wave my hands at her with a nervous expression. "Calm down, ha-ha…."

Ace hums, staring at the ceiling thoughtfully. "Do you mean that one earlier with the mafia?"

I glance at him, turning away from a now fuming Alice. "Yeah, actually." How does he know about that? His eyes are closed, a grin appearing on his face. "You're probably wondering how I know that."

I nod, trying to look unruffled by his spot-on deduction.

"That's because I was there when it happened." He chuckles darkly, bringing his eyes down to meet mine. At my worried look, he sends me a refreshing smile. I repress a shudder.

Alice turns to him, gawking at him in wordless shock. I can feel Julius listening to the conversation from where he works at his desk, peering over his glasses at Ace reproachfully.

"I don't remember seeing you there…." This is probably one of the weirdest conversations I've had to date. _I didn't see you at the murder-fest earlier. Want to grab a cup of coffee later to catch up?_

Wait….

I remember someone laughing. It diverted the attention of the men after me, and then there were screams….

"Wait, wait, wait. Let me get something straight here." I bring my hands up as Ace opens his mouth again. "You…saved me?" And then I frown. "Only to try to kill me after."

So he saved my life, only to almost end it. If that isn't backwards, I don't know what is.

He rubs the back of his head, snickering at the conflicted expression I wear. "I guess so!"

Alice looks between us blankly. "I'm lost," She complains, hanging her head.

He pats her on the back, laughing. "Don't worry about it!"

I gaze down at the vial in my hand that no one has seemed to notice is still full, forgotten in the excitement; Julius forced Ace to return it to me. The more I interact with the inhabitants of this world, the more liquid would gather. And when it was full, I could go home.

Home….I don't know what to think of it. I miss it, but at the same time….

No. Of course I miss it. Of course….

But there's a little matter I would like cleared up before I do anything further, so there aren't any misunderstandings. And at the time I was with Ace, I didn't know what kind of person he was. Now that I'm around a lot of people, I'm sure it will be alright.

"Hey, there's something that you should all know," I announce in my most confident voice, standing up slowly so not to aggravate my healing foot.

Everyone, even Julius, looks in my direction. "What is it, Mia?" Alice asks me, her eyes soft with concern. I swallow to clear my parched throat, meeting their eyes head on. It's now or never.

"I'm…a girl." My voice cracks in the silence, loud and echoing in the small room.

I can see Julius's eyes widen, while Alice's hand flutters to her chest. Ace, on the other hand, bursts into uncontrollable laughter.

Heat rises under my skin. "That is all." I sit back down on the bed, not looking at anyone. It's silent, except for Ace laughing his head off.

Alice approaches me carefully. "I'm so sorry….I didn't mean to….It's just that Ace said…." She trips over her words awkwardly, blushing red for some reason. I smile at her to put her at ease, shrugging as if it's no big deal. "It's alright, Alice." She smiles back at me, ashamed yet relieved. She gives my arm a little comforting squeeze.

I raise my head to look over at Julius. He notices my eyes on him and a faint flush crawls over his face. He glances away from me quickly and returns his attention to the broken clock held in his hands as if nothing happened.

What was that about?

Ace gazes at me with new eyes. "So you _are_ a girl." I nod silently. His red eyes dance over my body, smirking. Alice frowns at the exchange and stands in front of me protectively, blocking him from view. She stretches her hand out for me to take. "I'm sure you had your reasons, so I won't pry." She smiles understandingly.

I reach out for her hand, pulling myself up with a huff. Wow, I'm taller than her."Thanks Alice," I reply, grateful. The familiar weight of the vial presses against my stomach in my hoodie pocket. That reminds me….

I look at Alice. "I think I'm going to go check out the rest of the, uh, territories."

"Do you want me to come with you….?" She offers uncertainly. I shake my head, not wanting to infringe upon her generosity even more than I already have. "I think I'll be fine, even with my foot." I tap it experimentally against the floor and smile at her. "See?" It doesn't so much as tingle now with the pain medication I swallowed down.

Her brow wrinkles, doubtful. "If you're sure," She says, reluctant to let me go on my own.

"I can go with her!" Ace yanks me by the arm and I fall against his chest, dizzy. He holds me close by the shoulders, smiling innocently over my head at Alice.

"No way. You'll just get her lost," Alice reprimands in a scalding tone. "And let go of her!"

"Aw, but getting lost is the best part." Ace.

"Only to you!" Alice.

I sigh, standing between them as they argue loudly. It's even more suffocating in a room of this size, feeling like I'm being sandwiched by their words. I try to catch Julius's eye, staring at him pitifully. Please save me. He gains an irritated look, his brow trembling as his patience runs out with every passing minute.

"Enough!" Julius slams his hands against his desk, vein twitching angrily above his brow. They stop, wide-eyed. "You're disrupting my work," He states calmly, contrary to the aggravated look on his face, taking off his glasses. He rubs his temples with one hand and points wearily at the door. "All of you, out."

"But Julius—"

"Out!"

* * *

And that's how we were kicked out.

"I didn't even do anything…." I grumble quietly, staring up at the tower we were in just moments ago. It was peaceful there, and I could pretend that everything was normal for awhile. Now I'm back outside in this insane world. Great.

"Thanks a lot, Ace," Alice snipes, puffing her cheeks out in exasperation. Ace laughs, unconcerned with this development.

Tearing my eyes from the tower, I glance at the two beside me. "I suppose I'll be going to the rest of the territories now," I say, shifting anxiously. I'm scared of parting with the few people I know here. Alice's face falls in disappointment. I can't blame her; we're both the only connection we have left of our world. And we're sane, which is a plus.

Ace flashes me a grin. "Make sure to come over to the Castle later!"

Even if he freaks me out sometimes, he's not such a bad guy. "I will!"

At the word 'castle, Alice comes towards me in a frantic rush. I blink, bewildered by her sudden move. "I forgot to ask you earlier, but were there any rabbits involved in you coming here?" Her eyes are wild.

"...was there supposed to be?" I ask uneasily, knitting my brows. She takes a step back from me, chest heaving. "No...no. Just, never mind." Composing herself, she passes me an apologetic smile. "Sorry about that."

"It's alright." She opens her mouth to explain, but I hold a hand up firmly. "Really."

Brushing off the strange behavior, I look at them both with a smile. "I'll make sure to see you guys later!" I promise, upbeat. Alice sighs in resignation, sagging forward. "I guess that's fine...I had things to do anyways," She mutters, kicking at a stray rock on the ground. She totally doesn't want to leave me here. I try to hide my grin.

I wave at their retreating backs, watching fondly as they bicker back and forth. Their voices slowly disappear into the distance until I'm alone on the cobble-stoned road.

Now what?

I chew on my lip, thinking about where to go first. Ugh, don't give me choices or i'll never make up my mind! It takes me forever to make any decision in a game, because i'm too busy weighing the pros and cons against what I personally want to do.

Let's just say that it takes me a while to decide things, because I'm afraid of what I may lose in the process.

I try to rewind my memory about the territories of "The Country of Hearts", which Alice made sure I memorized. Or rather, beat into my head by force. There was the Clock Tower, the only neutral zone on the map; Heart Castle, where Ace works as a knight; the Amusement Park, which sounds...amusing? I'm guessing it's just a normal amusement park like any other. It sounds like fun, anyways.

And then there's Hatter Mansion, which is land that belongs to the Mafia. I'm not too keen on visiting there, not after what happened. But I'll have to go there in the end, regardless of what I want, so I could just go there first and get it over with.

Where should I go...?

* * *

A/N: Things are picking up! Please read and review if you enjoyed it and want me to continue!

Choose where you want to go first, and I'll start it from there! Remember, this will impact things, and we have all three countries from the games to look forward to. So choose wisely. My plot shall finally unravel, muahaha.

**Thank you to everyone who has ever reviewed/favorited/followed this story so far!** You guys are the best, and I appreciate your comments and input so much. It literally makes my day whenever I hear from one of you.

See you soon!

-ano


End file.
